Haikyuu: A Drama Club AU
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Basically what the title says that was inspired by watanabaes' hq/Hamilton au animatics on YouTube.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by watanabaes' hq/Hamilton au animatics on YouTube and that I hope they don't mind I took some of their casting choices but it really does fit so perfectly in this case. And the setting won't be at Karasuno High School rather at an All-Boys' school so that other volleyball teams can make an appearance and be part of the play.

* * *

A Typical Day at the Club

"HINATA YOU MORON! YOU DROPPED PAINT ON ME! AGAIN!" The deep voice roared across the stage as an orange haired boy yelped and started running around the theater followed by a giant blue blob.

Most of the cast and crew were laughing hard at the sight mainly Noya and Tanaka while others like the seniors were just sighing in exasperation. Daichi commented, "There they go again…"

Hinata screamed, "_Sugaaaa! Please save me!"_

True to form Sugawara came to the rescue by coming between the two and held his hands up, "Now Kageyama, you know it was an accident."

The blob wiped the paint away from his face as he bellowed, "But it's always me these 'accidents' happen to! That idiot is always messing up my sets and sometimes breaks them too! Just keep him away from me!"

"That's hard to do when you're roommates." Tsukishima stated on the side with a smirk.

"I mean here in the club!" Kageyama spat.

Hinata was hiding behind the curtain as Yamaguchi came up to him and patted his back helping to calm the boy.

Tsukishima added, "And as usual our Drama King has to make his demands or else nothing can go right."

Kindaichi-though Hinata liked to call him Onion Head- mentioned, "I know right? And he was like this in jr. high too especially when Oikawa left."

Hinata piped up, "But he's a greater Drama King then Kageyama is!"

Iwaizumi pointed with a broom, "He's right, he's a spotlight hog."

Daichi asked, "Incidentally, where is he?"

Iwaizumi sighed, "Since the casting results haven't gone up yet he's skipping club activities, which is stupid 'cause we don't have much time before we start rehearsals considering what the play is this year."

Noya jumped, "Heck yeah! It was like the biggest show ever in America! I can't wait to see who I got!"

Sugawara said, "Well I heard the results will be up tomorrow so in the meantime Kageyama go back to your room to clean up and then come back to finish the set."

The boy bowed, "Yes Senpi." and made one last glare to Hinata before going.

Hinata sadly sighed, "Why do I always mess up around him? Ever since we joined the club I can't do anything right in his eyes…"

Tanaka wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his head, "Aw don't beat yourself over it, besides you two do great in the acting exercises together."

Hinata smiled, "Yeah it's like I can be a different person around him. And in turn I can see another side of Kageyama even if it's not real."

Asahi motioned, "He really is a good actor, chances are he'll get the lead like he wanted to."

Yamaguchi questioned, "Hey how many of you are worried you'll have to get the female leads?"

Sugawara replied, "Well it would depend on our acting abilities and if we can pull off the look, Hinata for example would most likely fit in that position."

There were snickers as Hinata went bright red, "Aw Suga, don't say that!"

Everyone ended up laughing.

* * *

The next day, the results were up outside the theater.

Casting for the production of HAMILTON

Main Cast

**Alexander Hamilton- Kageyama Tobio**

**Aaron Burr- Oikawa Toru**

**Eliza Schuyler/Hamilton- Hinata Shoyo**

**Angelica Schuyler- Sugawara Koshi**

**Peggy Schuyler- Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**George Washington- Sawamura Daichi**

**Marquis de Lafayette****\- Bokuto Kotaro**

**Hercules Mulligan****\- Tanaka Ryunosuke**

**John Laurens****\- Nishinoya Yu**

**Thomas Jefferson****\- Tsukishima Kei**

**James Madison****\- Iwaizumi Hajime **

**Philip Hamilton****\- Kozume Kenma**

**King George III****\- Tendo Satori**

Hinata stood there pointing and gawking when he saw who he was playing. He didn't think he would get a female part but there it was in black ink.

Suga nervously chuckled, "Well I certainly didn't expect this. I'm sorry if it seems I jinxed you Hinata."

Daichi said, "Hey it looks like you will be in the same boat so it's your payback."

"I guess so."

Noya slapped Hinata's back, "Look on the bright side, Eliza is an important character since she sings just as many songs as Hamilton and Burr! Heck she closes the musical! You got a huge part to play, Shoyo!"

Hintata's eyes lit up and awed, "You're right! I'm going to be the best Eliza ever!"

But then Tsukishima ruined the mood by saying, "But it also means he has to play the Drama King's wife."

The orange hair boy suddenly shattered at this revelation and shrieked, "AHHH! You're right! I'm going to mess up and he'll hate me for it!"

Sugawara sighed, "Tsukki you really need to be more sensitive to those around you."

"Hey I'm just saying he'll have to work with his highness throughout a majority of the play."

Hinata was having a mild panic attack until he felt someone turning him around and saw Oikawa with sunglasses on his head as he coyly said, "Poor Chiba if only I had gotten the lead then I would have treated you as the lady you deserve to be. I swear Tobio is such an idiot to not recognize your talent. I mean why else would you be the main leading lady?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Hate to admit it but he's right, Kageyama better see that you deserve respect as a fellow co-star or else this play will end up being a disaster."

Some of the cast nodded or muttered in agreement.

Ennoshita uttered, "Hey where is Kageyama anyway? I thought he be the first to see the results?"

Hinata replied, "I know he left class first so maybe he's already inside the theater."

With that everyone headed inside and sure enough they saw him by the stage with Director Ukai Keishin and Producer Takeda Ittetsu the heads of the club.

Ukai voiced, "Good you're all here. Now that you saw the casting it's time for the handing out the play and song books." and began passing the books.

Takeda said, "Sugawara, Hinata, and Yamaguchi, I would like to express apologies for putting you in female centered roles but we truly thought at auditions you were best suited for them."

Suga replied, "Oh it's fine, after all what kind of actors would we be if we couldn't?"

The producer smiled, "That is very true. Glad you see it that way."

Ukai added, "There's also a rehearsal schedule in your books and of which players we'll be working with over the days, but it will be vital for you to practice on your own and study lines together, fortunately because some of you are roommates it makes things easier."

Tsukki looked at Hinata and Kageyama, muttering, "Ah… that explains it."

Takeda then held up three makeshift skirts, "And these should help our Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy get use to wearing a dress until the official costumes are here."

Snickers could be heard but the three boys ignored them and took the skirts while thanking their sensei.

Ukai stated, "Rehearsals will officially tomorrow so take this time to look over your roles and get a feel for them. As for everyone whose not in the main cast, Takeda and I will work with you on what supporting role you'll get, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" they responded back.

Halfway through the hour, Hinata was getting used to the skirt and was dancing in it, he had to admit it but it wasn't so bad. Suddenly he was startled by Kageyama and stopped.

The other boy stood for a moment with his usual stoic look till he said, "Hinata let's practice our lines tonight."

"Umm, okay?"

"I think the director had the right idea when he assigned these roles to us. As you are to play Alexander's wife it's important that we get this right."

"Well sure, but will you get mad at me if I mess up?"

"I'll make sure you won't." he stated before he went to Daichi.

Suga and Yachi approached Hinata, Suga touched his shoulder, "Hey fellow sister, let's have a sleepover after rehearsal tomorrow. It'll give us a chance to figure out what to do during our number, sound good?"

The boy smiled brightly and motioned, "Yeah! Totally!"

* * *

That night in their dorm, Hinata and Kageyama were looking through their playbooks sitting across from each other. The mood was awkward given that according to the book they needed to act lovey-dovey toward the other but since they were the same sex it was hard to do so.

Kageyama then spoke, "As it is, we have to be in love but as it stands we have no idea how to do that, so… I'm asking you how I can make you fall in love with me."

"EH?" Hinata blurted out and made a bewildered expression.

"Ugh, don't make that face, I'm just trying to make this easy for us. If anything I'm glad you got Eliza. Better then Tsukishima or Oikawa. You really are the best person for this role."

Hinata couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kageyama actually complimented him!

"So with that, I want you fall for me so tell me what to do."

Hinata blinked before he replied sheepishly, "Well… you could be nicer to me… and it would be great if you didn't hit me so much, you know?"

"I don't hit you that much."

"You do so!"

"Do not!"

"And you can agree me once and awhile!"

"Seriously?!"

"Hey do you want me to be in love or not?!"

"Argh, fine!"

They bickered some more before they reached a pact of Kageyama agreeing to Hinata's terms so they can perform well for the play. However, neither of them realized how much of a change this would be for them in the coming days…


	2. Chapter 2

Rehearsals Begin

Takeda explained as they were gathered on stage around the piano, "The way we see it, we'll work on three songs per day. As such we'll do the opening, Aaron Burr, Sir, and My Shot today. Tomorrow will be The Story of Tonight, The Schuyler Sisters, and Farmer Refuted. And so on and so forth. But don't worry it's all there in your schedules so you won't have to miss a day by accident.

"So let's start with warm-ups and then begin singing."

The cast agreed as Takeda started the piano and their voices warmed up then looking at their sheet music, Oikawa started singing out loud.

"_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor… Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"_

Noya took over, "_The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father… Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder… By bein' a lot smarter… By bein' a self-starter… By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter…"_

Tsukishima sung, "_And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up… Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of… The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter…"_

Iwaizumi sings, "_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned… Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain… Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain…"_

Oikawa sung again, "_Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!"  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?"_

Kageyama vocalized, "_Alexander Hamilton… My name is Alexander Hamilton… And there's a million things I haven't done… But just you wait, just you wait!"_

Hinata sung in his tenor voice, "_When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden… Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden… Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick… The scent thick…"_

The chorus sung, "_And Alex got better but his mother went quick…"_

Daichi sang with the chorus backing him up, "_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide… Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside… A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"… He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf!"_

It was the same for Oikawa, "_There would've been nothin' left to do… For someone less astute… He would've been dead or destitute… Without a cent of restitution… Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord… Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford… (Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on… (Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)… The bow of a ship headed for a new land… In New York you can be a new man!"_

The chorus sang out with Kageyama singing his part, "_In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)… In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)… In New York you can be a new man… In New York… New York!"_

_"__Just you wait!"_

Everyone sings, _"Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you) You could never back down… You never learned to take your time… Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) When America sings for you… Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh…"_

Oikawa belted out, "_The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him (Just you wait) Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (Just you wait) His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him…"_

Tanaka, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Tsukishima sing, _"We fought with him…"_

Noya and Kenma sung, _"Me? I died for him…"_

Daichi vocalized, _"Me? I trusted him…"_

Hinata, Suga, and Yachi sang out, "_Me? I loved him…"_

Oikawa sing, _"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!"_

Everyone sung out, _"There's a million things I haven't done… But just you wait…!"_

Oikawa sung one last time, _"What's your name, man?"_

Kageyama sang out with everyone backing him up, _"Alexander Hamilton!"_

The piano stopped as Takeda applauded, "Great job everyone! Now we move on to the next song, so for those not in it, go sit in the auditorium or you can work on sets but please be quiet."

Hinata sat with Kenma, Suga, and Daichi along with the stage manager, Kuroo. When the music started they talked in hush voices.

Kenma told Hinata, "I'm glad we get to work together in Act 2."

"Yeah, even if we're supposed to be mother and son. It's weird."

"I don't care, but I am worried how you're going act like a wife to Kageyama."

"About that, Kageyama and I have an agreement to help with that so there's no problem."

Suga questioned, "An agreement?"

"Yeah… it's embarrassing to go into the details, but it's supposed to help us get comfortable with our scenes. I really hope it'll work."

Suga slightly smiled, "Well as along as you two have a plan then that's all that matters."

Hinata smiled back, glad that Suga didn't press for more since it would be difficult to admit that Kageyama wanted him to fall in love with him.

* * *

The next day, Hinata, Sugawara, and Yamaguchi sang their song with Oikawa. Hinata thought of the videos they watched on Yamaguchi's laptop last night and they decided they would meet every Tuesday after rehearsal to work on the number. He was very excited and couldn't wait to get started.

The week went on, and they finished singing The Reynolds Pamphlet, which means it was time for Hinata to sing Burn as everyone else took spots in the auditorium wanting to hear him.

Ukai said, "Now Hinata, Takeda and I debated about this but we want you to make the final decision."

"Final decision?"

Takeda expressed, "There is two versions of the song, the first one was too long for the musical but we think we can keep in here, but listen to the song first." putting the CD in the player and the song played.

The entire time Hinata was mesmerized by the melody and when it was done he proclaimed, "That one! I want to do that one!"

Ukai sighed, "I thought as much." giving him the sheet music so he can begin to sing.

Once he was done, he saw his friends smiling with Noya giving him a thumbs-up.

They moved on to Blow Us All Away and Kenma did a good job too before the teachers called it a day.

Within a couple days they finished with all the songs now it was time to put them in motion.

Ukai worked the chorography with them though Suga told him that he, Hinata, and Yamaguchi were working on the chorography for their number and wanted to surprise everyone.

When working on Helpless, there was some major snags mainly how nervous Hinata was around Kageyama and it didn't help they got teased given how romantic the scene was.

Noya questioned, "Aren't they suppose to kiss too?"

Hinata went bright red and buried his face at the idea. Kageyama observed his reaction not sure if he should be offended or not.

Takeda replied, "That will be entirely up to them. We can forgo the kiss for now until it gets closer to dress rehearsal."

Hinata was relieved to hear that.

Ukai mentioned, "We always figured this would be a hard scene to do given the gender roles but hopefully as time goes on things will fall in place."

Tsukishima pointed, "That is if the Drama King doesn't do something stupid to scare Hinata."

Kageyama glared at him, "Why would you say that?!"

"Well given how Hinata was trembling when you tried to hold his hand, not that I blame him, anyone would tremble around you."

Kageyama was about to retort but Hinata beat him to it, "That's because it was our first time doing this scene! Of course it's awkward! So it's not his fault, it's mine!"

Both Kageyama and Tsukki were stunned while Suga and Oikawa had to hide a smirk.

Hinata expressed, "I just need time to get used to it so Kageyama can do his role without worry."

Oikawa sounded out, "Awww, it sounds like you're a doting wife already."

There were snickers but Hinata didn't acknowledge them as his eyes gleamed, "You really think so? Awesome!"

Tsukki gave a weary look, "That wasn't supposed to be a compliment…" Suga patted his shoulder, uttering, "Let him have this."

* * *

As they made it back to their dorm, Kageyama turned to Hinata, suddenly saying, "Thank you."

The orange hair boy's eyes went wide, "Why? Why are you thanking me?"

"For defending me back there."

"Oh." Hinata begin to blush, "That was nothing, Tsukki was just out of line."

"Still for you to say something really helped, I wasn't sure if I was going to convince him otherwise. But… a part of me was afraid he was right… I don't want you to be scared of me Hinata…"

"Kageyama…"

There was a pause as they made it to the door and the shorter boy continued, "I'm not going to lie, you can be scary sometimes and I get uneasy because of that but I know you can't help it given your past… My point is, you can't scare me away that easily." he smiled brightly at the taller boy.

For the second time that day Kageyama was stunned by this boy and was taken by his smile before he muttered, "Well… good, I'm glad." and he went inside as Hinata still smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Schuyler Brothers

Kageyama sang, "_I may not live to see our glory…"_

Tanaka, Bokuto, and Noya sung with smiles on their faces, "_I may not live to see our glory!"_

_"__But I will gladly join the fight!"_

_"__But I will gladly join the fight!"_

_"__And when our children tell our story…"_

_"__And when our children tell our story…"_

_"__They'll tell the story of tonight…"_

Tanaka said, "Let's have another round tonight…"

Bokuto sang, "_Let's have another round tonight…"_

Kageyama sings, "_Let's have another round tonight…"_

Noya raised his prop glass, _"Raise a glass to freedom… Something they can never take away… No matter what they tell you… Raise a glass to the four of us…"_

He sung with Tanaka, "_Tomorrow there'll be more of us…"_

The trio sings, "_Telling the story of tonight…"_

Kageyama vocalized, "_They'll tell the story of tonight…"_

"_Raise a glass to freedom… Something they can never take away!"_

"_No matter what they tell you…"_

Bokuto and Tanaka sang, "_Let's have another round tonight…"_

Noya wrapped an arm around Tobio, "_Raise a glass to the four of us…"_

Bokuto and Tanaka sang again with Noya, "_Tomorrow there'll be more of us…"_

Kageyama and Noya sing, "_Telling the story of tonight…" with the other two singing, "Let's have another round tonight…"_

The ensemble joined them, _"They'll tell the story of tonight… Raise a glass to freedom… They'll tell the story of tonight… Raise a glass to freedom… They'll tell the story of tonight… They'll tell the story of… tonight…"_

Takeda clapped from the piano, "Wonderful work as always! Now on to the next scene!"

The four boys switched places with the next group as Suga told the director, "Sir, I think we're ready to show our moves now."

Ukai smiled, "By all means, I'm curious of what you have come up with."

The trio with their skirts on got in place as Noya commented to Tanaka in the audience, "Well this should be good."

Kageyama sat next to them in silence as he watched the stage mostly Hinata as he went behind Suga and Yamaguchi went behind them.

Takeda started the piano and Oikawa started singing with a smirk and moving to the beat, _"There's nothing rich folks love more… Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor… They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch 'em talk… Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded… Uh oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza… Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at…"_

The ensemble sung, "_Work, work…"_

Suga than harmonized, "_Angelica!_"

_"__Work, work…"_

Hinata sang from Suga's right, "_Eliza!"_

Yama sang from the left, "_And Peggy!"_

_"__Work, work… The Schuyler Sisters!"_

_"__Angelica!"_

_"__Peggy!"_

_"__Eliza!"_

_"__Work!"_

The trio walked around as Yama sings, "_Daddy said to be home by sundown…"_

Suga made a sneaky face, _"__Daddy doesn't need to know…"_

_"__Daddy said not to go downtown…"_

Hinata bopped his nose, _"__Like I said, you're free to go…"_

Suga held his hands out, _"But—look around, look around… The revolution's happening in New York…"_

The two vocalized, _"New York!"_

Ensemble, "_Angelica…"_

All of them sang, "_Work!_"

Yama skipped around, "_It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war…"_

Hinata held his ears, "_People shouting in the square…"_

"_It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore…"_

Suga contradicted, "_New ideas in the air…" _then he sang with the chorus_, "Look around, look around—"_

Hinata sings, "_Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…?"_

The ensemble came to them, "_She's looking for me!"_

They moved away from them as Suga sang, _"Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)_ _I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)… Woa-oah…"_

The three sing, _"Woa-oah…"_

All of them sung, _"Work!"_

Oikawa smoothly went to them and vocalized, _"Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city… Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty… Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money… Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels? You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?" _he wiggled his eyebrows.

The boys had crossed arms and looked offended as Suga replied in song, "_Burr, you disgust me…"_

_"__Ahh, so you've discussed me… I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!"_

He wagged his finger and hips, _"I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine… So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane… You want a revolution? I want a revelation… So listen to my declaration:"_

The duo copied him as they sang together, _""We hold these truths to be self-evident… That all men are created equal"!"_

Suga sung out with the chorus backing him, _"And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!) I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel… Work!"_

Hinata took over and went to the edge of the stage, _"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"_

Yama joined him, _"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"_

Then all three grabbed hands and danced in a circle as they sang, _"History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world… (In the greatest city in the world!)"_

Then they and the ensemble overlap, "_Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey)) So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey) (New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))_ _I want a revelation (In New York, woah) So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening)) We hold these truths to be self evident (look around, look around) (hey, hey) That all men are created equal (at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)"_

They sing, _"Look around, look around… At how lucky we are to be alive right now… History is happening in Manhattan… And we just happen to be… In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city) In the greatest city in the world!"_

_"__Work, work…"_

The trio stopped dancing as they face the audience and sing the climax, Suga started, "_Angelica!_"

_"__Work, work…"_

_"__Eliza!"_

_"__And Peggy!"_

_"__Work, work!"_

_"__The Schuyler Sisters!"_

_"__Work, work…"_

They overlapped again, _"We're looking for a mind at work (work, work) Hey (work, work) Woah-ah! (work, work) Hey (work, work) In the greatest city…"_

The boys held hands and put them up as they sang, "_In the greatest city in the world!" _with the ensemble singing_, "In the greatest city in the world!"_

With that they were done leaving the audience awestruck.

Suga, Hinata, and Yama had to hold back their laughter then Tanaka let out a whoop and everyone else but Kageyama cheered loudly.

Takeda smiled, "Well that was certainly unexpected, but welcoming at the same time. Well done! Now to the next song!"

The switch was made as Hinata sat in the seats and Kageyama got up but as he did he whispered, "Hey, wanna get some ice-cream after this? Just the two of us?"

The redhead was surprised at first but a smile spread across his face, "Yeah sure."

A tiny smirk could be seen on the other boy's face before he went back on stage.

Sugawara had saw the whole thing and quietly asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I'm not sure but we're getting ice-cream together as soon as he's done."

"Well that sounds like fun."

"I would ask you to join us but he just wants it to be the two of us."

"Just you two? Hmm, I wonder why…"

Hinata shrugs.

They went back to watching the scene until it was over and Takeda called it a day. Everyone started going out and Kageyama went to Hinata and both left.

Tanaka had noticed and commented, "Guess they're going back to their room."

Suga mentioned, "Actually they're going to get ice-cream together."

Noya gawked, "Whoa really?"

Yamaguchi voiced, "You know, I noticed that Kageyama has been way nicer to Hinata since rehearsals started… Do you think it's because of the play?"

Suga touched his chin, "It's likely, Hinata did say they have some kind of deal going on, I don't know the details but they seem to be closer than when they first started out in the club."

Tanaka said, "Huh, weird."

Suga pondered on it thinking he may have to keep a closer eye on the two from now.

* * *

When walking back to the dorms with ice-cream in hand, Kageyama told Hinata, "You really did do great today."

The redhead turned to him in wonder, "You-you really think so?"

"Yeah, I can tell you three worked really hard to perfect it. Makes me want to step up my game and do better."

Hinata chuckled, "Of course you do."

They kept walking, enjoying the moment.

Then Kageyama stopped making the other boy stop and he slowly said, "Hinata… I have a request, can we… can we kiss in our next scene?"

The redhead's eyes widen as he fretted, "_Uh?!_ Are you serious?!"

"That's why I'm asking you! Do you want to do it?!"

The boy blushed and turned his head away, "Well… I wouldn't be against it but don't you think it's too soon?"

"Then when do you think you'll be ready?"

"Well maybe once the costumes come, that might help. That way it'll seem that I was in-character and it be less embarrassing, you know?" he inquired to his face.

The other boy nodded, "Yeah, I get it…"

Hinata smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"Hey I want you to fall for me so what else am I suppose to do?"

"I know… I know our scenes together so far haven't been lovey-dovey like we want them to and even Takeda and Ukai have been commenting on our performances hoping we get better… but… I feel something's missing…"

Suddenly Kageyama wrapped an arm around him. The redhead gapped at this and looked up to see the other boy looking ahead with a small blush on his face as he asked, "Something like this maybe?"

Hinata felt his face go red from the touch and stammered, "Y-yeah… maybe…"

"So should we start practicing touching each other?"

"I-I guess. So long it's only in our room, okay?"

"Right." he agreed.

Hinata sighed in relief before smiling and get closer to Kageyama's chest just as they walked into the dorm building.


	4. Chapter 4

Rehearsing in a Dress

The next day, Takeda called out, "Great news everyone! The costumes came sooner than expected! So you're free to try them on and use them during rehearsal!"

Everyone got excited and headed backstage to see the outfits on the rack and found their names attached.

Suga and Hinata grabbed for their dresses and went straight to the dressing rooms. They changed though it was hard at first as they weren't used to women's clothing but once they did it, they stared into the mirror.

Suga chuckled at the shorter boy, "Well looks like I was right you would be able to pull it off."

Hinata went pink, "It's still embarrassing…"

Yama entered the room, "Hey Hinata, you forgot this." holding a veil.

Suga took it and placed it on the redhead, "There, just like a bride should."

Hinata was still blushing and pouted as Yama commented, "Aww, you're so adorable!"

The boy groaned.

By then Kageyama showed by the door in his suit and paused to stare at Hinata. He stared back, afraid Kageyama would tease him but the unexpected happen, Kageyama's nose squirted out blood! That caused a panic to Suga and Yama while Kageyama quickly covered his nose. Hinata was shocked as the taller boy quickly ran off as Suga followed after him.

Yama voiced, "I hope everything's okay with him."

"Me too…" he whispered.

* * *

In their room that night, while doing homework, Hinata asked from his top bunk, "Hey, did you hit your nose or something today?"

"No!"

"Then why…?"

"Because you were so damn cute, idiot!"

Hinata gawked, "You… you thought I was cute?"

Kageyama turned to face his desk and flushed, "Yeah… seeing you in that dress and veil, I couldn't help it…"

Hinata put down his textbook, climbed down and wrapped his arms around him.

Still blushing, Kageyama slowly got up and faced the shorter boy and tighten his grip. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to his and Hinata accepted it wholeheartedly as he slowly caressed Kageyama's face. Their tongues swirled around in their mouths till finally they took a breath and panted.

"That… was my first kiss…" Hinata confessed.

"Mine too…" Kageyama kept embracing him.

The other boy sighed in content, enjoying the warmth.

* * *

All day in class, Hinata was giddy and lighthearted and it showed when he went to rehearsal that afternoon. Shocking everyone around him.

Tanaka asked, "Hey is he okay?"

Noya said, "Yeah he's way more hyper than ever today."

Suga watched Kageyama and he could see an actual smile on the underclassman's face as he looked at Hinata. _I wonder… Did something big happen to them…?_

Takeda then said, "Okay everyone, get ready it's almost time to work on Helpless!"

After a quick costume change, everyone gathered on the stage and Hinata looked like he had hearts in his eyes and twirled around when the music started.

_"__Ohh, I do I do I do I dooo! Hey! Ohh, I do I do I do I dooo! Boy you got me… Helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless! Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em ..."_

Hinata sang as he walked around his castmates, "_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight… We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night… Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room… Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!" Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom… Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume… Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine…_

He went to Suga and grabbed his arm excitedly, "_Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." _Suga smiled and let go and went to Kageyama,_ "Oooh… My sister made her way across the room to you and I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through"… Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm helpless! (Helpless!) Oh, look at those eyes! (Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!)_ _Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know (I'm helpless!) I'm so into you! I am so into you (Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless!")_

_(I know I'm down for the count… Down for the count… And I'm drownin' in 'em… And I'm drownin' in 'em)_

As Suga and Kageyama walked back, the latter asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life…"

"Then by all means, lead the way."

They stop in front of Hinata as he curtsied, "Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?"

"My sister."

"Thank you for all your service."

Kageyama smiled taking his hand and kissed it making the redhead match his hair color, "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." He winked.

Suga was confused by the interaction and almost faltered his line, "I-I'll leave you to it."

They moved away as Hinata sings, "_One week later… I'm writin' a letter nightly, now my life gets better, every letter that you write me… Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem…"_

Suga smirked and wrapped an arm around him, "_I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him…"_

Hinata playfully slapped at him, "Ha!" then he sings while looking worried, "_Two weeks later… In the living room stressin' … My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin'… I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine and I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do… Oooh… My father makes his way across the room to you… I panic for a second, thinking "we're through" But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" and you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm helpless!" _He ran into Kageyama's arms as he was twirled around before wrapping his legs around the taller boy's waist, _ "(Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!) Helpless! Hoo! (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em… I'm helpless!) That boy is mine! That boy is mine!" _Their faces were practically touching before Hinata was let down and they walked away from the others,_ "(Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em… And I'm drownin' in em…"_

While holding both hands, Kageyama sings, "_Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name… An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame… All I have's my honor, a tolerance for Paine… A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain… Insane, your family brings out a different side of me… Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me… No stress, my love for you is never in doubt… We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out… I've been livin' without a family since I was a child, my father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild but I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real and long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God you'll never feel so…"_

Hinata jumped, "_I do I do I do I do!"_

_"__Eliza…"_

_"__I do I do I do I do!"_

_"__I've never felt so…"_

_ "__Hey, yeah, yeah!"_

_"__(Down for the count…)"_

_"__I'm down for the count… And I'm drownin' in 'em"_

_"__My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it…"_

_"__I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!"_

_"__(I'm down for the count… And I'm drownin' in 'em)"_

The wedding march plays in the background as the chorus sang. _"In New York, you can be a new man… In New York, you can be a new man… In New York, you can be a new man…"_

_"__Helpless…"_ Hinata sings lovingly before he and Kageyama exchanged a passionate kiss for all to see.

Once the song ended and their lips parted they turned to see the bewildered stares and gapping mouths at them including the director and producer.

It got so awkward that Hinata sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Was it that bad?"

That snapped everyone out of their trance as they shouted out, "NO!"

Noya pointed between the two, "It just, what was that just now?!"

The raven head and redhead exchanged looks not sure how to answer.

Sugawara questioned in concern, "Does this have to do with your deal?"

Hinata blushed as he rubbed his arm to reply, "Well… yes."

There was a pause before Takeda cleared his throat, "Let's take a break before we continue on."

There were mutters as the teachers went off to talk while everyone else kept staring at the supposed couple. Noya and Tanaka questioned Hinata while Suga took Kageyama on the side to face him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I do."

He frowned, "You shouldn't be playing with Hinata's feelings like this. You know he wears his heart on his sleeve."

"Exactly, how else are we supposed to get through the play without him expressing himself to the fullest?"

"Kageyama, I don't think you understand that you're playing a dangerous game here. Once the play is over what then? Are you just going to keep this up until Hinata gets bored? Watching you two, I don't think that's going happen anytime soon."

"Are you saying he would leave me if he got bored of me?"

"No, that's just a possibility but are you listening to what I'm saying, Kageyama?"

"I hear you, Suga and your concern is valid but I have a plan and you can't stop me from doing it."

Without getting another word in, Kageyama went to Hinata just as the teachers came back making Suga feel uneasy to this new development and it showed in his performance when doing his solo.

Then they did the last song for the day and Kageyama and Hinata left first before any more embarrassing questions could be asked about their relationship.

Suga still watched on in concern as Oikawa went to him with a smirk, "I'll admit, Tobio has really surprised me today. He went as far as to make Chiba fall madly in love with him. But that begs the question… is the feeling mutual or is he just pretending in order to get a great performance?"

The gray hair upperclassman bit his lip and asked, "Was he like that in jr. high?"

"Far from it! He used his own talents to play the part he wanted and there were times I actually felt threaten by that. But now for him to use Red like this just to boost his act is quite unsettling to say the least."

That made Sugawara even more concerned and he knew he had to do something about it before something bad happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Closer and Closer to Doom

"Are they still going at it?" Daichi asked Suga during their lunch period.

The gray hair was about to reply but was cut off by Oikawa sitting across from them, "Yup and there seems to be no stopping it." he pointed to the duo on the other side of the courtyard where Hinata was giving Kageyama a bento with a gleaming smile.

Iwaizumi commented, "It's sad really, they actually look happy together."

Daichi questioned in concern, "Are you sure that Kageyama is just using him? I feel that's not like him to do something like that on purpose."

Sugawara said, "I know it's not like him to do that but… he did say he had a plan and well…" he sighed.

Tsukki sat next to them with Yamaguchi, dryly saying, "A true Icarus getting too close to the sunshine child."

Bokuto joined in, "And to think we wanted them to get along only for this to happen."

The group exchanged looks realizing the irony of the situation.

Meanwhile, the first year duo had finished with their lunch and started walking around before finding a stone bench and Hinata leaped on it making a tiny dance before he lost balance and Kageyama had to catch him with their faces touching. They chuckled.

"And I've just lost my appetite." Tsukki scowled at the sight.

Suga sighed again knowing they made a cute couple it was just matter of whether or not it was real or not. Suga really hoped for the former.

* * *

Once rehearsals were done for the day. Hinata and Kageyama were back in their room doing homework and then when that was done they went back to practicing for the show.

"Which song should we work on?" the redhead asked.

"I think 'That Will Be Enough'. I noticed we faltered a bit with it last week."

"Hm, yeah everyone kept giving us weird looks that it was nerve-wracking."

"And it was hard to pretend you were pregnant when you weren't."

Hinata grabbed for his pillow and put it under his shirt, "Will this help?"

The other boy stared for a bit and suddenly an image of having a family with Hinata came to mind. He had to shake his head to get rid of the thought before telling him, "Yeah that'll do."

Hinata came down and they stood together as he took his hand and began to sing, "_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now… Look around, look around…"_

_"__How long have you known?" _touching the pillow.

"_A month or so…"_

_"__Eliza, you should have told me…"_

_"__I wrote to the General a month ago…"_

_"__No."_

_"__I begged him to send you home…"_

_"__You should have told me…"_

_"__I'm not sorry… I knew you'd fight until the war was won…"_

_"__The war's not done…"_

_"__But you deserve a chance to meet your son… Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now…"_

_"__Will you relish being a poor man's wife… Unable to provide for your life?"_

He cupped his face, "_I relish being your wife… Look around, look around… Look at where you are… Look at where you started… The fact that you're alive is a miracle… Just stay alive, that would be enough… And if this child… Shares a fraction of your smile… Or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough… I don't pretend to know… The challenges you're facing… The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind… But I'm not afraid… I know who I married… So long as you come home at the end of the day… That would be enough… We don't need a legacy… We don't need money… If I could grant you peace of mind… If you could let me inside your heart… Oh, let me be a part of the narrative… In the story they will write someday… Let this moment be the first chapter: Where you decide to stay… And I could be enough! And we could be enough… That would be enough…"_

They went in for a kiss then taking a breath with Kageyama inquiring, "Just out of curiosity, how would you feel having a family?"

"Oh I would love it! I love having my little sister, Natsu around so I hope that someday once I have a job and all I can adopt as many kids as I want!"

The raven head made a small smile at the boy's idea and it certainly was compelling, thinking he could do the same.

* * *

Playing on the piano he and Kenma shared in the music room, Hinata sang, "_Un deux trois quatre… Cinq six sept huit neuf…"_

Kenma sang back, "_Un deux trois quatre… Cinq six sept huit neuf…"_

"Good! _Un deux trois quatre… Cinq six sept huit neuf!"_

_"__Un deux trois quatre… Cinq six sept huit neuf…"_

_"__Sept huit neuf…"_

_"__Sept huit neuf…"_

_"__Sept huit neuf…"_

_"__Sept huit neuf…"_

With both singing, _"One two three four five six seven eight nine!"_

They laughed.

Hinata commented, "We're getting better at those French numbers!"

"I agree. And how have you and Kageyama been doing with practice?"

"It's going great, Kenma! He's been treating me more nicely since rehearsals started!"

"That's… good to hear… but have you thought that maybe it's because he's making sure you don't do something wrong to mess him up?"

"What do you mean?" he raised his brow.

"He's a serious actor, Shoyou, what if he's just using you to make sure he has a great performance?"

Hinata wavered, "That's… not it at all." but he wasn't so sure.

"Just be careful from now on. The last thing I want is seeing you get hurt."

"Yeah thanks, I will." making a small smile as the two hugged.

When Hinata left, Sugawara came in telling the blond, "You did what you had to. Everyone is really worried about this, Hinata needed to know that."

"They look happy though so I hope we're wrong."

"Me too… me too…"

* * *

Their practices were the same and Hinata could feel the love behind them but ever since his conversation with Kenma, he's been second guessing everything they did together. Did Kageyama not see him as an actual lover? That he was just some tool that will help him win the audiences over? He can't help but think this is how Eliza felt when Hamilton wrote the Reynolds Pamphlet and discarded any feelings his wife would have in the situation.

He walked to the music room and took out the CD player to play the instrumentals of First Burn. He went to the window seeing the setting sun in the distance and as he sang he knew what needed to be done tomorrow.

* * *

The cast finished with the Reynolds Pamphlet and when it was Hinata's turn to sing, they noticed the gloomy mood he had on when stepping into the stage. At first glance you would think he was acting for the coming scene but Suga knew better when seeing the tear streaks on Hinata's face, thinking, _Uh-oh, this is not going to go well…_

Takeda started the piano and the song began.

_"__I saved every letter you wrote me… From the moment I saw you… I knew you were mine… You said you were mine… I thought you were mine…" _giving off a forlorn look to Kageyama that was standing on the side of the stage, _"Do you know what Angelica said? When I told her what you'd done? She said, "You have married an Icarus… He has flown too close to the sun"…_

He put his hand up_, "Don't take another step in my direction… I can't be trusted around you… Don't think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms!" _he was at the point of tears and it was hard to miss.

"_I'm burning the letters you wrote me… You can stand over there if you want… I don't know who you are… I have so much to learn… I'm re-reading your letters and watching them burn (burn)! I'm watching them burn (burn)!" _the tears came down fast, shocking everyone that even Kageyama was taken aback by this.

At this point Hinata sang at the taller boy, "_You published the letters she wrote to you… You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed… In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives…! Heaven forbid someone whisper… "He's part of some scheme" Your enemy whispers… So you have to scream…! I know about whispers… I see how you look at my sister… __**Don't**__, I'm not naïve… I have seen women around you… __**Don't**__ think I don't see how they fall for your charms! All your charms!"_

He turned away and kept singing while making dramatic gestures, "_I'm erasing myself from the narrative… Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted… When you broke her heart…! You have thrown it all away… Stand back, watch it burn! Just watch it all burn…! And when the time comes… Explain to the children…The pain and embarrassment… You put their mother through… When will you learn… That they are your legacy? We are your legacy!"_

He looked back seeing the horror on Kageyama's face, vocalizing out. "_If you thought you were minnnnneeee! Miiinnneeee! Don't!"_

Silence. Nothing but silence.

Hinata stood there with gritted teeth and Kageyama stared back at him.

The cast was shook by the whole performance as Suga uttered sadly, "Oh Hinata…"

The shorter boy then stomped past Kageyama who couldn't say anything.

Finally after the long pause, Oikawa sighed, "I knew this would happen."


End file.
